The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a nanostructure semiconductor light-emitting device.
Recently, semiconductor light-emitting devices provided with nanostructures have been developed as a new type of semiconductor light-emitting device technology. In semiconductor light-emitting devices employing nanostructures (hereinafter, referred to as ‘nanostructure semiconductor light-emitting devices’), crystallinity may be significantly improved and degradations in performance due to polarization may be reduced or prevented, since active layers are obtained from a nonpolar surface or a semipolar surface. In addition, since light is emitted through a relatively large surface area, light extraction efficiency may be significantly improved. However, thin-film layers may not be grown to have a uniform thickness in a height direction of nanocores. This may causes degradations of optical and/or electrical characteristics.